1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method of controlling a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, displaying images and video on a display, playing games, etc. Thus, mobile terminals now function as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Further, many mobile terminals include touchscreens that allow a user to input information by touching the display. Many users thus now input text messages and other data by touching a keypad displayed on the touchscreen. However, the keypad has key buttons of which number or size is smaller than those of a general personal computer. Thus, the user is often inconvenienced when using the keypad on mobile terminals.